Talk:Mending
Inevitably... Entropy 04:15, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Hahaha the last reason is good. —Sora 04:37, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::I've yet to see a Wammo try running that, though I suppose a Mo/W would have no problem. Just like the ones in Auron's Pro Builds page. :) It's the old concept that Two wrongs don't make a right. Two bad skills don't make a good combo. Entropy 04:42, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::: Almost not a funny thing. This is a BALANCED game so every one is free to use skills he likes. Glenn 12:03, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::....I'm pretty sure that the inventor of this template doesn't mean to offend anyone though. More like....humor. I do agree with you Glenn, but I also have to admit that this skill is somehow inferior to the others. －Sora 12:17, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::: Energy Surge vs Spiritual Pain gogo. — Skuld 13:00, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::It's balanced like Magic. Meaning that certain skills are intentionally made inferior to others. — 130.58 (talk) 16:33, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::::Mr Glenn, it's humor. I don't hate Mending any more than you do. :) But yeah, what Skuld said - as a maintained enchant, Mending is pretty inferior nowadays. It just pales in comparison to so many other things. Even Watchful Spirit is better imo. There's a place for it in the game, yes...and that alone shows you it is balanced. If it was truly lame no-one would use it at all, period. Like Keystone Signet. Only used by people who really like signet builds. I wanna put a tag on that one too, except that it has its (small) uses. Lastly, Mending is just generally, stereotypically hated, as we all know. This tag just serves to formalize it. I'm sorry if I offended you, that was not the intention. :) Entropy 01:53, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::::: I'm not offended, but from when i was taunted in HA because i was a W/Mo (and i'm still today a W/Mo), I want to defend Wammos and Mending. Even if I defeated the one that taunted me. :-P Glenn 15:08, 25 January 2007 (CST) Mending still has its use it nice on a Ranger Runner and the 55 monks but ya it pretty much sucks Nurph pl0x iz ovrpoward. maek it a 1337!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:18, 26 January 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the ability to counter bleeding is too great an advantage. 222.153.229.8 22:41, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::This can counter Seeping Wound! OH NO, MY FAVORITE ELITE WAS JUST RUINED!!!! --Shadowcrest 22:43, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, well... It can counter Seeping Wound, but then you'd still have either Poison or Bleeding. And yet those conditions or the hex itself could be exploited, so I wouldn't count Mending as a counter for absolutely anything else than bleeding. Wammos should use Dismiss Condition instead of this. But yeah, removing Healing Hands elite status and putting it on Mending... o well, I don't know what would happen. :P WHERE DO YOU SEE ROOM FOR DISMISS CONDITION HERE!?!?!-- The Gates Assassin 01:24, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Don't forget to use a bow!--Gigathrash 01:31, 2 March 2008 (UTC) ::Replace Lightning Bolt. It's far more efficient than all the other skills. Flechette 05:56, 2 March 2008 (UTC) or -- The Gates Assassin 06:10, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Welcome to the talk page of Mending, where users complain about the usefulness of the skill with no irony. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:41, 2 March 2008 (UTC) : This skill bar makes real use of mending in RA...i won a match flawless!!!1!!!sorry--Cobalt | Talk 11:12, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Needs a buff, and a archive. I say remove the maintained, 5 energy with a 10-15 recharge. Make it last like 30-60 seconds, and link it to divine favor. To lazy to archive myself.-- 11:20, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :The word "mending" implies a slow healing...or something. Perhaps something like "While you maintain this enchantment, target ally has +1 health regen for every 20...10 seconds this enchantment has been active". Hmm, that could be interesting in heavy degen areas--'DNA' 00:01, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::I think that would be to complex for anyone at anet who gives a damn about it to put effort towards it. If anything they need to link it to DF to get rid of wammos using it. ::I think your sig died.-- 00:04, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :::That buff would = Target ally cannot be pressured. No It needs to keep what it has now and add more onto it.-- The Gates Assassin 03:18, 3 March 2008 (UTC) all the noob needs :) --Arthas 08:26, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Frenzy healsig, triple echo mending, healing hands, and to top it off, Hamstorm.... I wish I could put this in a skill template to ping whenever someone asks me what skills I'm bringing :P [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 17:30, 28 March 2008 (UTC) GRR when will this finally get nerfed? -.- i keep getting owned by wammos as they gain 6 health per second! :( 78.20.153.111 11:57, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure you're joking, but I'm also scared that you might not be. Silven 12:02, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::No, this skill is awesome leetsauce! One time in AB, my team's monk cast mending on all of us and maintained it just like you would with life barrier/bond. -Mike 14:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::Unlucky--Cobalt | Talk 15:54, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Add: And you have +1 energy regeneration.-- The Gates Assassin 18:14, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :That's called Succor. 18:17, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Dam...I tried.-- The Gates Assassin 18:58, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Overpowered [[User:Bored|'Bored']] 00:43, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Added things you forgot.-- The Gates Assassin 06:26, 30 March 2008 (UTC) :I hope this get nerfed, so that Wammos on my team in RA won't use it! 193.91.164.176 19:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) The ultimate screenshot You people inspired the following.. http://img227.imageshack.us/img227/5505/gw019cxx5.jpg Hope it will burn your eyes right out of their sockets! -- IGN: Not telling :P Hell no, I ain't that crazy to give my name out :May I ask how you got 4 professions and 2 elites? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:15, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::Nevermind. You went W/Me and stole the extra skills from that Emo who you were fighting against. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 19:18, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::Exactly. It was just something amusing to do, so I figured that with nothing better to do either... :P -- IGN: Still not telling ::::Truly epic skill bar. Cress Arvein 03:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm surprised that ele was still standing after all that epicness --Gimmethegepgun 03:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::You forgot to use a bow! O.0 -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 18:34, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::You got too many hp, a real warrior like this only have something like 400hp and 3superior runes.HP is for the weaks. And you don't have the +1healing focus for more heal from mending ! 18:00, 4 June 2009 (UTC) idea for nerf Smiter's Boon (PvP). 25 link=Activation Time|Activation 5 link=Recharge|Recharge 90 - While you maintain this enchantment, you have +1 Health regeneration. When Mending ends, you lose 2 health for each second Mending was active. (T/ ) 19:09, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :Real Ultimate Griefing :D -- - talk 19:45, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::Why not target ally loses 2 hp per second Mending was active? THAT'd be Ultimate griefing.. And it'd be easy for getting 10k dmg :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:52, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::Make it end when health is full and it would be viable. (Or give double divine favor bonus to Smiting Prayers!) 11:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) This Skill Isn't All Bad!!! I mean... 55ers use it so they only have to invest 5+3 points into healing prayers, and along with Healing Breeze, it gives 10 regeneration. Well, 55ers are bonders, so they want it to get the extra energy out of Blessed Signet, but let's not talk about that D:. Bisurge 16:58, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :55 is a gimmick build. It's one of the only builds in all of Guild Wars that can even consider using this skill seriously. (T/ ) 19:28, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :: "Well, 55ers are bonders, so they want it to get the extra energy out of Blessed Signet" Wrong. 55s use (used) Mending cause they have enough Energy to spare and it helps. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:30, 5 October 2008 (UTC) :::Also, wtb Restful Breeze. (T/ ) 19:31, 5 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Or Mystic Regen if your secondary's open. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:21, 5 October 2008 (UTC : : :: :: Echo Echo Mending owns all. Wild... This is Cake Townz! 13:09, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks I've been playing this game for a long time and I've seen this skill far more the than it deserves. This whole discussion page is quite possibly the funniest thing I've read in a long while. Also why no buff? 08:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC)sharpie :Funniest thing? you should check out Vampirism. Also, yeah needs a buff. Maybe remove the maintained, and make it like Faithful Intervention with regen. If target's health falls below 25% of his maximum, mending ends and that ally is healed for 5...50 or something?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:44, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good call on vampirism, thanks. Also I like the idea of a lite heal after 25 percent health drop, it's far from overbuff and makes it at least a little more useful. 18:21, 10 August 2009 (UTC)sharpie